Home at Last
by SweeneysDeviousLittleAngel
Summary: Okay, I  finally figured the website out. Anyways, a girl named Emie ends up in Sweeney Todd's world and somehow, they end up getting along. I hope you all like it! Rated T for language use and attemted suicide.
1. The Meeting

"_**Why did I agree to come to London in the winter?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I fought the knee-high snowdrifts. **_

_**Everything was blurry in the heavy snowfall. I was freezing in my simple hoodie. No one had bothered to tell me it was going to snow this week. I was completely lost so I just kept trudging on. Just as I felt I was going to drop, I passed a shop that read Open. I quickly walked in, stamping my feet on the mat to get the snow off. My jeans were soaked through. A pale red head came out of the back in one of those old fashioned.19th century dresses.**_

"_**You poor dear," she cried when she saw me. "You look 'alf frozen."**_

"_**I-I -I think I am," I replied, my teeth chattering.**_

"_**Come into the parlor, love. Sit by the fire me boy, Toby, 'as goin'." **_

_**What she had going was her serious London accent. I sat on the rug in front of the fireplace gratefully. I looked around and couldn't see a TV, a digital clock, or anything. Everything seemed to be from the same time period as her dress. I warmed up and my teeth finally stopped chattering.**_

"_**Why are you in pants? And of such an odd material. You really are dressed strangely, dearie."**_

"_**What do you mean? This is how most people dress."**_

"_**No, dearie. You must've been 'it on the 'ead. Where're you from?"**_

"_**I'm from New Orleans. I'm on vacation for a few weeks.'**_

"_**New Orleans?"**_

"_**New Orleans, Louisiana? The Big Easy? The United States of America?"**_

"_**Oh, you're one of those Americans."**_

_**I was seriously not getting through to this woman at all.**_

"_**Do you know what year it is?" I asked, fearing that maybe she was crazy.**_

"_**1847."**_

"_**What?" I shrieked, jumping up. "Lady, its 2011!"**_

"_**No, love, check the calendar. It's 1847. Now, I need to get me tenant from upstairs so 'e freezes to death. My name's Nellie Lovett, by the way."**_

"_**Lovett?" I asked my head spinning. The calendar on the wall was exactly today's date, except the year was 1847.**_

"_**Yes, love. I'll be back in moment and you can meet Mr. Todd."**_

"_**Oh God," I said hoarsely." I gotta go. I have to get out of this place. How the freak I got in the 19th century, I'll never know but I have got to leave."**_

_**I ran out, throwing the door open before she could stop me. I fought through the snow; desperate to get away. I had my head down and ran into something very solid. I looked up to see Sweeney Todd. I screamed, falling back into the snow. Scrambling to my feet, I turned the other way but he caught my arm before I could run.**_

"_**Let me go!" I cried trying to pull away.**_

"_**Where would you be going in weather like this?" he asked.**_

"_**Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered under my breath.**_

_**I used his grip on my left arm as leverage to kick him in the jaw with my right foot. He let me go and I took off, running in the middle of the road where the horses and carriages had cleared the snow. I kept running until I was at least a mile away. It was when I collapsed on some nearby steps that the full situation hit me. I was in the 19th century, in 21st century clothes and an iPod in my pocket. Sweeney Todd was real so that meant Turpin was real too. That nearly made me run back. I really screwed up by kicking the one guy who could possibly keep me safe from Turpin.**_

"_**What have I done?" I groaned.**_

_**I curled up on the steps, shivering. It was so freakin' cold! A little boy came up to me and I knew it was Toby.**_

"_**Go away," I snapped.**_

"_**Mrs. Lovett sent me to come get you. She doesn't want you to freeze. I've been on the streets before and it gets worse than this."**_

"_**I am NOT going back to that shop."**_

"_**I don't trust Mr. Todd either."**_

"_**Not just him, I don't trust anyone. You, her, him, no one. You probably think I'm completely crazy, and I honestly don't care. I'll be fine on my own." I got up and walked away but the kid followed me. "Look, kid, Go away! I don't want your help. I may be a girl but I've been through a lot worse and I can take care of myself."**_

"_**Yeah, Mr. Todd has a bruise on his jaw where you kicked him. I have to thank you for that one."**_

"_**I don't like being grabbed. It was self- defense. Now leave me alone."**_

_**I pulled out my iPod, making sure Toby couldn't see it and put in the ear buds. I kept it under my hoodie, tucked in a hidden pocket. I turned it up so I couldn't hear him and I started to sing.**_

_**Oh what the hell she says**_

_**I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now**_

_**By the light of the moon**_

_**She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be  
And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**_

_**She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right  
By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see  
And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down  
She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight  
And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**_

_**I felt Toby tug on my arm and I looked up to see a carriage coming. I just so happened to be in the middle of the road. He pulled me to safety and we toppled into the snow.**_

"_**Thanks. I wasn't paying attention." I helped him up." Come on, kid, let's get you home. Y**_o_**u saved my life, so I'll be nice. I don't need you freezing out here. You've had a hard enough life as it is."**_

_**He nodded and I walked him back to the shop. They were in the front so they noticed me with him. I was too cold and tired to care, so I just walked away once Toby was inside. Todd came out to stop me.**_

_**Thinking it was Toby, I said, "Look, kid, leave me alone. I told you I was only walking you home because you kept that stupid carriage from hitting me." I tried to yank my arm away, but I couldn't. Turning, I saw him towering over me. I sighed heavily. "Great, it's you. I have no idea why you people won't leave me alone, especially you. You kill people for a living so why do you even care what happens to me?" His jaw dropped as he let me go. I wasn't about to stop there. I was on a roll.**_

"_**Yeah, that's right. I know, Barker. I know your whole freakin' story. As a female, I want Turpin to die a slow, very painful death, but I don't like the way you go about it. Now leave me alone, you git. Or do you want to help me because I remind you of your precious Lucy and Johanna?'**_

_**You see, when I get mad, I tend to run my mouth, using the most hateful things I can think of. It usually, well, always lands me in a situation much like this one. He scowled and slapped me across my face.**_

"_**That's it!" I snarled, pouncing.**_

_**I didn't care that I was only 14 and he was a grown man or that he was a murderer. I was pissed and he had hit me so I was out for revenge. He was about to die. I jumped on his back, using my momentum to knock him to the ground. I started stomping on his ribs. He grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. Todd pinned my wrists so I curled my legs against my chest and pushed him off of me. I took his razor from its holster, pressing it to his throat while I sat on his chest.**_

"_**Never slap me," I growled. "Do it again and I might just have to do something that I doubt I'll regret later."**_

"_**And what might that be?"**_

_**I moved the razor and rubbed it against his cheek, using the flat side of the blade. I smirked evilly.**_

"_**Kill you."**_

_**I got up and tucked the razor in my black leather boots. I grinned at him before walking away. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. Todd carried me into the shop as I fought to be let go. He dropped me in one of the booths and stood in front of the door.**_

"_**What is with you people?" I screamed. "Why won't you leave me alone?"**_

"_**You're a half- mad girl, not even a woman, who's out in the streets in the middle of December and you know too much about me. It seems pretty obvious to me," he replied coolly.**_

"_**You- ugh. Is Toby in here?" I asked.**_

"_**No, 'e's upstairs getting ready for bed. It's late," Mrs. Lovett said.**_

"_**Good, so he can't hear me say this. You," I pointed to Todd," are a psycho barber who kills his customers and you bake them into pies. Why should you care if I freeze to death? If I die, your secret goes with me. Let me freeze to death, dang it, instead of kidnapping me! I am not half mad! I'm not the freakin' Mad Hatter. And I'm 14, thank you very much. I'm perfectly old enough to take care of myself."**_

_**I noticed Todd rubbing his side and smirked. I got up, going to the baker.**_

"_**Got anything to drink?" I asked.**_

_**She gave me a shot of gin which I threw back. I was fine at first, but then I started coughing. I noticed Todd's smug look and I punched him in the gut. We both doubled over, him holding his stomach and me cradling my fist.**_

"_**Ow you have some hard abs," I groaned.**_

"_**How does a girl hit so hard?"**_

"_**You two are childish," Mrs. Lovett sighed.**_

"_**Trust me; I'll get a lot worse if you insist on keeping me here."**_

"_**Shut up!" Todd roared. "You're staying here and that's final!"**_

"_**Who do you think you are, my father? Yeah right," I scoffed." You can't tell me what to do."**_

"_**There, there dear. Calm down. It's best not to argue with Mr. T."**_

"_**I ain't scared of his punk butt. At least, not now anyways. I'll be scared to sleep tonight though. But then again, I do have this."I pulled the razor out of my boot.**_

"_**Give Mr. Todd back 'is razor, love."**_

"_**Why? So he can slit my throat in my sleep or so you can come after me with your cleaver 'cuz I've got dirt on you too, and you'll get paranoid that I'll tell a certain someone."**_

"_**Been keeping secrets, Mrs. Lovett?"**_

"_**You'd be surprised," I smirked.**_

"_**Tell," he demanded.**_

"_**I'm not at liberty to say, especially since you slapped me and kidnapped me! But, then again, I could tell you just to see your reaction."**_

"_**Tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you myself," she growled.**_

_**I scooped up one of the knives off the counter and threw it into the wood of the cabinet right beside her head.**_

"_**Threaten me again and, next time, I won't miss," I replied easily.**_

_**I sat down in a booth, propping my feet on the back off the chair, my back against the table. I took off my Hogwarts hoodie to reveal my black pirate t-shirt underneath. It was only a pair of crossed swords behind a skull, but hey, it was still pirates. I took out my iPod, putting the ear buds in. I began to sing.**_

_**The king and his men**_

_**Stole the queen from her bed**_

_**And bound her in her bones**_

_**The seas be ours**_

_**And by the powers**_

_**Where we will, we'll roam**_

_**Yo ho, all hands**_

_**Hoist the colors high**_

_**Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_

_**Never shall we die**_

_**Yo ho, all together**_

_**Hoist the colors high**_

_**Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_

_**Never shall we die**_

_**Some have died**_

_**And some are alive**_

_**Other men sail the seas**_

_**With the keys to the cage**_

_**And the devil to pay**_

_**We lay to Fiddler's Green**_

_**The bell has been raised**_

_**From its watery grave**_

_**Hear its sepulchral tone**_

_**A call to all**_

_**Pay heed the squall**_

_**And turn your sails to home**_

_**Yo ho, all hands**_

_**Hoist the colors high**_

_**Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_

_**Never shall we die**_

_**Yo ho, all together**_

_**Hoist the colors high**_

_**Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_

_**Never shall we die**_


	2. A Strange Child

"Are you a pirate?" Toby asked.

I opened my eyes, not noticing when he had come downstairs. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were gone.

"No."

"Oh."

"Wait, is Todd gone?" I whispered, noticing the unblocked door.

I slid my hoodie back on, creeping towards the door. I flung it open and ran out, only to run back inside.

"Mr. Todd!" I cried.

He poked his head around a corner, scowling at me.

"If I left it open, why'd you come back?" he snapped.

"Because I saw the Beadle's ratty self, that's why!" I said, sliding to the floor and hugging my knees. "Him and Turpin went by in a carriage. They stared at me and it was _so_ disturbing."

I shuddered and he came over. He pulled me up, steering me over to the fire and locking the shop door. He forced me to sit beside Mrs. Lovett, but I quickly moved to the rug in front of the fire. I put my iPod back I and listened to Dark Waltz by Hayley Westernra. I stretched out on my stomach and yawned, bored.

"You wanna know how I know your secrets?" I asked.

"'Ow?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"You guys aren't supposed to be real. You're characters of something called a movie and I know said movie by heart. Want proof?"

"Yes." Of course Todd would only give a one word answer.

"We call a truce first. No more death threats, no more fighting, none of it."

"Agreed," Mrs. Lovett said.

"What's your name first," Mr. Todd said.

"Emilie," I muttered."Emie for short."

"Alright then, Emie."

I plopped on the couch between them and found my favorite scene in the move, where he beats Pirelli with the kettle.

"Toby, go away," I ordered.

He left for the kitchen and I played it on the speakers just loud enough for them to hear. When it was over I asked, "Do you believe me now?"

They both nodded, shock written on both of their faces. I smiled, going back to the rug by the fire. Strangely, I got Internet here. How is a complete mystery but I did. I went to to read some Pirates of the Caribbean stories. Bored, I went to Sweeney Todd. A sly grin grew across my face as I found 13 Ways to Irritate Sweeney Todd. It read,

Get Toby to call him Daddy

"That should be easy," I murmured. "All I have to do is bribe the boy."

"What?" Mr. Todd asked, coming over.

"Nothing, just reading a list."

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about that list."

"You should," I laughed.

2. Ask to borrow his eyeliner

3. Force him to read the Twilight series

"That should be funny."

4. Paint his walls pink with unicorns on them

5. Walk beside him singing _The Ballad of Sweeney Todd _constantly

I yawned, my eyes blurring. I got off the Internet, going to the playlist that I listened to just before bed. It had about thirty songs on it. I put it on replay and shuffle before locking it. Using my hoodie as a pillow, I stretched out and fell asleep.

**Todd's PoV**

"Good night, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett said.

I nodded and she left. I'd have to sleep here tonight; the snow was too high for me to get to my shop. Sighing, I stood up and stretched. The boy was nowhere in sight. He must've gone to bed with the baker. The girl, Emie, sighed in her sleep, tossing about. Pitying her, I picked her up gently and set her on the couch. She may have a smart mouth and a powerful punch, but she was still just a girl. And she was right; she did remind me of Johanna. I noticed the things in her ears. Curious, I pulled one out and put it in my own, hearing someone singing.

_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little, then take it back_

_She'd tell about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord, he loved to make her cry_

'_You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground'_

_He said, 'Only angels know how to fly' _

"Mr. T?

I looked up to see the baker.

"What?" I whispered, trying not to wake the girl.

I set down the thing, going over to where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to a song on the little music box. Why?"

"Just wondering. Came down to get a glass o' gin want some?"

"No."

"Alright. Did you move 'er?"

"Would you want to be left on the floor in the winter?"

"I wouldn't be the idiot who fell asleep on the floor in the first place," she said. "You can sleep in me guest room. It's actually your room, but seeing as you always sleep in your shop, it stays empty."

"I'll put her up there. I'll be fine down here."

"Mr. T, she knows too much. We should just kill her now."

"She's just a girl. There are other ways to keep her quiet without killing her," I snapped. "If anything happens to her, it'll be your blood to pay."

"You just want 'er because she reminds you of your dead Lucy and the daughter you've never known."

Her frustration sent me reeling. I've never known her to snap like that.

"Just because she has yellow hair doesn't mean anything! If she knew the past, the she knows the future. She can help me get the Judge and rescue my daughter. The girl is nothing like my wife!" I hissed, pinning her to the wall with my spare razor at her throat.

"That's good to know, now can you two please shut the heck up so I can sleep?" Emie said from the couch. "You two bicker like little children."

I let go of the baker, who rubbed her neck, and went over to the girl.

"How much did you hear?"

"A lot, but I couldn't make out anything except, 'The girl is nothing like my wife.' I do have a name," she said sleepily, dropping back onto her makeshift pillow. "Good night."

She was asleep in minutes. I shook my head, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Shifting her to one arm, I pulled back the covers, laying her down and tucking the blankets up to her chin. To be fourteen years old, she hardly weighed anything. She mumbled in her sleep and I unconsciously smoothed back her hair.

"Daddy," she mumbled.

She curled in on herself and I stood there in shock. That one word had struck a distant chord in my cold heart. She really was just a child and she was here without her parents. I sat on the edge of the bed, just watching her. She turned and the chord to her little music box got twisted. I unraveled her, gently taking the box away. Deciding I had stayed to long, I got up. I spotted two keys on the dresser. I took one, leaving the other, and locked the door behind me. I did not trust the baker. I went down to the parlor and banked the fire. Stretching out on the couch, I took Emie's little music box, putting in the ear things. I let the songs play, reading their names on the little light up, one way window. Some of the songs had me singing them. Very, very strange. One in particular caught my attention.

_You never cared to hear the other side _

_So why would you want to keep this thing alive_

_You paint me into the memory of all your pain _

_But I will not be drawn into the past again_

'_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you will never understand the demons that I face _

_So go ahead and bat your eyes_

_And lie right to the world_

'_Cause for everything you are_

_You're just a little girl_

_I never meant for you to feel this way_

_These embers were never meant to be our graves_

_It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right_

_But time cannot heal what you will never recognize _

'_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you will never understand the demons that I face _

_So go ahead and bat your eyes_

_And lie right to the world_

'_Cause for everything you are_

_You're just a little girl_

_So go ahead and cry_

_Go ahead and believe that you were right_

_To keep away the dark _

_To help you sleep tonight_

_Go on and decide_

_Who is wrong, what is right _

'_Cause you know inside_

"She really is a strange child," I muttered before for falling into a sound sleep for the first time in years.


	3. My Friends

**Emie's PoV**

I woke up and it was quiet, too quiet. I realized that it was because my iPod was gone. I looked around in the sheets but it was nowhere to be found.

"Jamie," I muttered. It was just like my roommate to steal my iPod.

I looked up and realized I wasn't in my bedroom I was in some other room. Yesterday's events came flooding back. Mr. Todd must've brought me up here and he probably had my iPod. I went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I spotted a key on the dresser and unlocked it, locking it back and putting the key in my pocket. Mr. Todd must've locked it and left me a key for a reason. Probably 'cause Mrs. Lovett wanted to kill me. Oh, the joy. I found Mrs. Lovett staring at Mr. Todd's sleeping form in amazement.

"He doesn't usually sleep, does he?"

"No, 'e doesn't. 'Ungery?"

"No, I don't usually eat breakfast." It was true, and I don't trust her cooking.

"Alright, then."

I went over to Mr. Todd and found my iPod in his ears. I gently took the ear buds out, grabbing the iPod and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Jerk took my iPod," I grumbled. "Hey, Mrs. Lovett, can I take a bath?"

"You'll have to pump the water," she replied.

"Huh? How do I do that?" I was utterly perplexed. Pump water?

"Figure it out," she said meanly.

"Won't even help the girl draw a bath, Mrs. Lovett? That's cold, even for me," Mr. Todd said, coming up behind me and making me jump.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

He squeezed my shoulder which meant _Shut up if you know what's good for you. _I sighed heavily but kept my mouth closed.

"I didn't bring 'er 'ere, so she's not my responsibility. You take care of 'er."

I rolled my eyes. "Here, let's make things even easier. You guys let me leave and then _no one_ has to take care of me."

"Nice try, but no chance," he said.

I scowled."Why not? I'm _nothing_ to you. Let me LEAVE!"

"No." His tone assured me that that was the last he would say on the subject.

Frustrated, I turned on my heel and left the room. I had to find a way to get home, even if my home was a crappy orphanage. I walked outside and sat on the steps leading up to his barber shop after clearing it of snow. I was cold but the cold kept me from losing my temper so I stayed. He stuck his head out of the shop door.

"Come inside," he ordered.

"No!" I replied defiantly."You are not my father. I do not take orders from you."

He scowled and stepped out of the shop. Smirking, I ran up the stairs into his shop and slammed the door shut on him, locking it.

"I won't touch anything, I swear," I yelled through the door to him.

Scowling, he left. I collapsed in his barber's chair and put my head in my hands. I needed to think but I had no clue what it was that I needed to think about. I pulled the razor out of my boot and walked trance-like back to the door and unlocked it. He wouldn't hurt me, now that I thought about it, not if I stopped irritating him. I sat on the chair and stared moodily at the razor. So many things were racing through my mind. My dad murdering my mom as she tried to protect me from his wrath, my friends, how the others were probably missing me, and so much more. My life was just a continuing downward spiral. The only way to stop it is for it to end. I stared at the beautiful silver razor, debating, but decided to spend a little more time on Earth. I began to sing quietly.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me_

_Safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memories_

_Someone holds me_

_Safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memories!_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Growing dimness in embers _

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it longs to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December _

I sighed heavily, brushing my black hair out of my deep blue eyes.

"Have you heard of an American author by the name of Poe?" Mr. Todd asked me.

I jumped, not having heard him come in. he moved _way_ too quietly.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorites. Do you know him?"

He nodded." I read much of his work while I was away."

"Oh."

Deciding to quiz him, I recited _Spirits of the Dead_, seeing if he knew it.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

'_Mid dark thoughts of the gray tombstone- -_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy;_

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness- - for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee- - and their will_

_Shall then over shadow thee: Be still_

_For the night- - tho' clear- - shall frown_

_And the stars shall not look down_

_From their high thrones on Heaven_

_With light like Hope to mortals given - -_

_But their red orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which could cling to thee forever_

_ Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish- -_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish- -_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more- - like dew-drops from the grass_

_ The breeze- - the breath of God- - is still_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy- - shadowy- - yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token- -_

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries!_

"Spirits of the Dead," he said, nodding in approval. "It's good, but not my absolute favorite."

He startled me when he began to recite one. It was _The Valley of Unrest_.

_Once it smiled a silent dell_

_Where the people did not dwell;_

_They had gone onto the wars_

_Trusting the mild-eyed stars,_

_Nightly, from their azure towers,_

_To keep watch above the flowers, _

_In the midst of which all day_

_The red sunlight lazily lay._

_Now each visitor shall confess _

_The sad valley's restlessness_

_Nothing there is motionless_

_Nothing save the airs that brood_

_Over the magic solitude_

_Ah, by no wind are stirred those trees_

_That palipate like the chill seas_

_Around the misty Hebrides!_

_Ah, by no wind those clouds are driven_

_That rustle through the uniquest Heaven_

_Uneasily, from morn till even_

_Over the violets there that lie_

_In myriad types of the human eye- -_

_Over the lilies there that wave_

_And weep above a nameless grave! _

_They wave: - -from out their fragrant tops_

_Eternal dews come down in drops._

_They weep: - - from off their delicate stems_

_Perennial tears descend in gems_

"Ooh, I _love_ that one," I grinned.

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. I leaned back in the chair, putting my arms behind my head, grinning leisurely. He rolled his eyes, correctly guessing that I was doing it to bug him.

"I really like your razor," I said, holding it up for him to see." Can I keep this one?"

"No!" he cried.

"Please?" I begged.

"No," he replied sternly. "You are not keeping one of my razors!"

He glared at me coldly, an expression I matched with an easy grin fit for a drunken Jack Sparrow. Once again, he rolled those nearly black eyes of his, making me grin even more.

"I think I will, though." I smirked.

He scowled as I waved the razor tauntingly in his face. I and stood up, walking over to the window. I leaned against the glass and let the sunlight sparkle off of it. It's just so beautiful.

_These are my friends,_ I sang.

_See how they glisten_

_See this one shine…_

I flicked open the blade, catching the sun's rays.

_How he smiles in the light_

_My friend_

_My faithful friend…._

_Speak to me friend_

_Whisper, I'll listen_

_I know, I know you've been locked out of sight_

_All these years_

_Like me my friend!_

Memories of the days the orphanage nurses had kept me locked in my room away from the others sprang to mind and I sang the song with a new purpose, actually meaning the words instead of just copying Mr. Todd.

_Well I've come home_

_To find you waiting_

_Home and we're together_

_And we'll do wonders_

_Won't we? _

_You, there my friend_

_Come let me hold you_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw his reflection in the window. He had begun to sing with me, but his words were directed to _me_, not the razor blade.

_Now, you grow warm in my hand_

_My friend!_

_My clever friend!_

_Rest now, my friend_

_Soon, I'll unfold you _(that was just me)

_Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed all your days_

_My lucky friends_

'_Til now your shine was merely silver_

_Friends_

_You shall drip rubies _(he was singing to the razor not me now)

_You'll soon dip precious…rubies_

"I want to help you," I said quietly.

"No. It's not a life for a girl like you, or any for that matter."

"But it's my life," I protested. "I should be allowed to live it the way I wish."

"And you can," he said soothingly. It was strange how in a matter of minutes our relationship had gone from us at each other's throats, to him being a fatherly figure."But I will not have it on my conscious that I let a young girl with her whole life ahead of her become a murderer."

I stayed quiet, choosing not to reply because I knew I would snap if I did. Let him think I agreed. I would find a way to have my revenge, with his help or without it.


End file.
